New Beginnings
by WeasleyisourKing13
Summary: Meet Albus Potter, the feisty eleven year old who just wants to be normal even after years of being different. How can he be just like any other young wizard when his cousins think he's the next Heir of Slytherin, his best mate is a Malfoy, oh and his Dad is "The Boy Who Saved"? *Was originally a one shot but have decided to continue it on.*
1. A New Beginning

**Hey guys :) Well I originally write this in the spur of a moment (I literally wrote it in ten minutes flat) as a One Shot.**

**But I've begun writing more chapters after this. I may update in the next few hours or by tomorrow with Chapter two and three and see how things go :) I hope you all enjoy this as I loved writing it.**

**Thanks **

**Arie.**

He looked around. Smoke gathered around the platform as if in it really been so long since he himself had stood there, rooted to the spot, terrified and exhilarated all at once, emotions cascading through him, not giving him chance to breath or take in his new saw that same look he once possessed, the same gleam in his middle child's eyes.

Albus was unlike his older brother in every which way. While James Sirius had taken after his father with his messy black hair and green eyes, Al had taken after his mother in looks, brilliant red hair and green-brown eyes. He however, had unfortunately taken after his father, and grandfather in poor eyesight and had to wear glasses.

Albus Severus walked ahead, with his older brother, listening with bated breath about Hogwarts, and asking questions about the shorting ceremony. The youngest of the three, however, was none too happy.

Lily Luna held her mothers hand, begging and pleading with her, wishing she could run off with her older brothers and cousins to the magical castle she heard so much about. Her long red curls bouncing her waist even while tied up in pigtails. So beautiful like her mother, he often wondered how he could ever have been so lucky. To marry such a gorgeous, affectionate, daring woman, and having such clever, helpful and loving children.

"Daddy, pleeeeeaaaaase"

He was shocked out of memories of first dances, first steps and first broom rides by his Little Lily.

"I'm sorry love, but you have to wait three more years. It won't be that long really. Before you know it in fact!"

He looked up and caught his wife, giving him a curious look. He had a relationship with his kids that she could never understand. He believed it was his upbringing, never being shown love, he lapped it on where his wife, children, extended family and best friends were concerned.

"Now come on miss, wish your brothers and cousins good luck! Specially Al and Rose."

Lily rubbed a tear ferociously from her face, not wanted anybody to see. At that he picked her up and placed her on his was growing up so fast, but thankfully for him she was a total daddies girl and loved being close to him.

He exchanged hugs and well wishes to his sons, nephews and nieces while carrying a tearful Lily, who wouldn't bear the idea of staying home for three years any more.

He waved Albus, James, Rose and the other kids off. When the steam train rolled round the corner and out of sight he turned to his three best friends of twenty five years, and smiled.

No words had to be uttered, they were all thinking the same thing. Has it really been that long since we were 'lil firsties'.

Life was great. Life was perfect. He was just another boring old man with a great family.

Harry Potter loved his carefree life.


	2. Trouble

**Hey everyone :)**  
**Okay so here is Chapter Two. Uploaded nice and fast!**

**I'm about to start writing more chapters as of this minute so expect more to come in the coming days.**

** Also note, I will have many new characters, but of course all of the Weasley/Potter brood will be as Jo made them...**

**I'm sorry if I get the ages slightly off. ;)**  
**Thanks for reading!**  
**Slán,**  
**Arie. x**

After they sent their kids off to school the Potters and Weasley's decided to have a celebratory dinner at Peacehaven Cottage that evening. The Children stayed in Nana and Grandad Weasleys for a sleepover. Harry and Ginny apparated To the quint little house belonging to Ron and Hermione. Harry had just sat down to his roast chicken when Professor McGonagall, Headmistress of Hogwarts, apparated into the dining room. She looked flustered, which was something Harry had never seen, save for the final battle.

"Harry, I have been looking everywhere. It appears your son, Albus, is in a very bad state. He was not er.. Too trilled with his housing. I think you should come right away."

Without another word Minerva McGonagall grabbed Harrys arm with force he didn't realise she still possessed at her old age, and disapparated.

Harry landed with a thud, his lungs gasping for leeway. Gulping in the musty air, he looked around at his new surroundings, which appeared to be the small room off of the side of the Great Hall. Albus was sitting on a box of Anti-Cheating Quills. His grumpy face reminded Harry of a four year old Al, made sit in 'Time-Out' for rubbing Permanent Paint on his little sister. That had been a tough week trying to get George and Rons 'ingenious' colour changing paint off of a one year olds face.

Harry walked over to his son, bent down and stared directly into his eyes. After afew minutes Albus looked up. He was shocked with the intensity of his Fathers gaze, and immediately looked down again. Professor McGonagall looked between the two, and quitely left, not uttering a word.

"What's wrong, son?"

Al blinked back tears."That stupid hat put me in Slytherin! I don't want to be in Slytherin Dad."

Harry looked back at his youngest son, seeing himself as that scared eleven year old, as if a reflection from a mirror.

"Albus Severus, you were named after two great Hogwarts Headmasters, one of whom was the Head of Slytherin House, and probably the bravest man I ever knew"

"Just because I'm named after two great men doesn't mean that I'm this great person. I'm Albus, Albus POTTER, and now I've been put into stupid old Slytherin. The Prophet will have a field day."

Harry looked at his son worriedly "Son, Potter is just a name as is any other, you can't let your surname upset you. And you can't let some idiotic newspaper upset you."

"Well I'm sick of being a name. I hate being a Potter! Everyone will think I'm the Heir of Slytherin or something. What with you being able to speak Parseltongue when you were here. Why can't I be like you, mum, all my cousins and grandparents. EVERYONE in our family, on both sides, have been in Gryffindor, and now I've been singled out and shoved into stinking old Slytherin."

Albus took a long breath and looked up at his father. Harry knew Albus had been building up these feelings for weeks that, brought about this very uncharacteristic outburst.

Albus sighed. "Can't you just speak to Min- I mean Headmistress McGonagall? Get her to move me into Gryffindor. Say the Hat wasn't thinking straight or something."

"Look son, I'm really sorry but I can't do anything about it. The Hat has never, in my knowledge, transferred a student to another house. The hat very nearly put me into Slytherin. All I can tell you is that, we are all very proud of you, Slytherin house is gaining a smart, brilliant funny, kind young man. They are all very lucky."

"Bu-"

"And.. I don't feel for one minute you being in Slytherin will mean you will turn bad, if that's what's getting you so upset"

Albus gave a defiant sigh, looked into his fathers caring eyes, and knew in that instant, none of his family minded the fact he wasn't in Gryffindor. If they didn't mind, then surely he will get over it, and so what if the press finds out and makes up aloud of codswallop about him. He would make friends, and learn magic like he's been looking forward to all his life. He was loved and in that instant knew that he may enjoy being part of Slytherin. He could prove to all the sceptics that Slytherin wasn't just the house for the evil.

Harry hugged his son, and watched him walk out of the side door and back into the Great Hall, where Harry was sure all conversation seesed. He remembered the stares, the whispers, wishing people didn't know who he was. He wished that his son didn't have to have a famous family.

As Albus left, Professor McGonagall walked in with a grim smile plastered on her face.

"So I take it he's okay with the housing now?"

Harry sighed. Fighting dark wizards had no match on raising three children.

"I think so. He will settle down here and love it. I hope. I can't quite believe it though."

"None of us can. A potter and a Weasley in Slytherin."

He mentally shook himself off."Well then, thank you Professor for contacting me. I'm sure Albus will behave perfectly mannerly once again I'm sure. I'll be seeing you."

Harry marched over to the fireplace that had been opened for him. Threw floo powder down and said;"Peacehaven Cottage, Ottery St. Catchpole."

Albus opened the side door to the Great Hall. As it closed behind him conversation and eating came to an abrupt halt.

Every eye in the Hall stared at him, some with curiosity, many with anger. Mostly from the Slytherins who didn't want a Potter in their house, and Gryffindors, the majority of which were Family looked set to kill.

Albus took a seat at the table closest to the door, the table he would spend every breakfast, lunch and dinner for the next seven years while at Hogwarts. He sat down at the Slytherin table.

As he slid into place as far from the other students as possible, he glanced across at his brother and cousins. All whispering furiously at one another and occasionally stealing glances at Albus. He felt so alone, sitting by himself, moving his roast chicken around on his plate.

Eyes trained on his pumkin juice, he thought back to the past two years. How James had sent letters every few weeks, updating the family on all of his adventures. How every holiday when James came home, Albus would sit bright eyed and excited for the day when he could finally attend the school his whole family had attended.

He counted down the weeks until he too would join the generations of Potters and Weasleys to be a Gryffindor. He was heart broken. Thats the only way he could describe how he felt. Even if he family accepted the fact that he was in Slytherin, even if everyone saw him as any other kid. He still had that terrible worry, that he too would end up like so many other dark witches and wizards. Like he could possibly possess the evil to become the second Dark Lord.

He knew he was just being silly. But Albus couldn't help worry about these things, as he sat, head bent, while every student and teacher threw worried eyes in his direction.

He glanced up when he felt like there was someone next to him. He looked to the right and there sat a boy with unmistakable blonde hair. Like you could always tell a Weasley or Potter by their appearance, you could do the same with a Malfoy. And the silver-grey eyes Albus was peering directly into could only belong to the young Scorpius Malfoy. Scorpius stared back at Albus, and without looking away stuck his hand out in Als direction.

"Hi. I m Scorpius, and my dad said we should make an effort to be friends. So wanna be my friend?"

Albus looked at the outstretched hand. His father had never said a bad word about Draco Malfoy, only that he was too young during the war to ever make his own decisions. His uncle Ron was a bit less kind, he liked to throw insults around about Draco on occasion, and always warned the kids to keep away from his sprog .

"Emm, well. . ." Albus glanced quickly over at his family. James jaw was closer to the floor then anywhere else, while his cousins looked from extremely horrified to mildly curious. Scorpius saw where Albus eyes were trained. He dropped his hand back to his side.

"Oh, well, never mind then, if you re too worried about your family then it doesn t matter I guess."

Albus was shocked to see that the young boy sitting next to him looked disappointed.

"No, I mean, yeah I would like to be friends with you!" Albus replied, deciding, he would carry on how his dad has always been, when it comes to the Malfoys. Treat them with respect and kindness.

As the evening progressed the two boys had loads of fun, chatting about their hobbies -both boys love sports and reading, wizard and muggle alike-.

It was only when they were leaving the Great Hall for bedtime, when Albus realised he wouldn t be going up to the Gryffindor tower, but down into the dungeons. It was only then Albus remembered he was a Slytherin.


End file.
